2meirl4meirlfandomcom-20200214-history
2meirl4meirl 2: Electric Boogaloo
__TOC__ Overview On September 6th, 2018, an incident occurred in the 2meirl4meirl discord server which involved a mass-deletion of all text-channels, as well as the kicking of over 400 members. Prior Events Some time in either late 2017 or early 2018 (date disputed), a user going by the name of Natiekaya began to harass the server by joining on alternate accounts and either breaking rules, spamming, or annoying users. At the time, they claimed to be the user Avid, who was previously banned for breaking rules. This created a lot of hostility towards Avid in the server, and many users would joke about new members by asking if they were an "Avid alt". After many months, it was revealed to moderators that the accounts were unrelated to Avid, and as a result, Avid successfully appealed his ban and had it lifted. The Primary Incident On September 6th, 2018, moderator at the time Caribou granted a role to a user by the name of "December" which included full moderator privileges. This role change went undetected for roughly an hour. After this hour passed, the December user began deleting every text-channel (including mod channels) in the server as well as executing a prune of all members who had been offline for more than 24 hours. This deletion of text-channels resulted in a complete deletion of all previous messages sent in the server since its creation. The other moderators noticed the emptying of the server and banned the December user. Aftermath While moderators began re-creating all text-channels in the server, Caribou reportedly stepped down as a moderator and apologized for his mistake. However, due to lack of evidence one way or another and a mostly "he-said she-said" scenario, it is unclear how involved Caribou may have been. Caribou left the server willingly shortly after and changed their discord name to "will miss you all <3 pepehands". During this time, Natiekaya exchanged direct messages with a few server members and claimed responsibility for the incident. According to them, December was an account of theirs and this "raid" was being planned for a long time. They also claimed to have an entire backup of the server, but gave no indication that they would restore anything lost. It is still unclear whether or not the original server member by the name of December was the same account as the December involved. Conspiracy Since the incident, it has been unclear to what extent Caribou may have been involved. Originally, Caribou explained to moderators that they mistakenly granted a moderator role to December when trying to grant the "yellow" color role instead. Some have pointed out that this is unlikely, as the moderator role given was at the top of the role list, while the yellow color role was much further down (>40 roles down). In addition to this, it is unclear how Caribou may have done this without realizing his mistake for over an hour. Very little explanation was given to the server by Caribou after the incident, and his quick departure raised a few eyebrows as a result. Potential Foul Play Later that same day, screenshots were shown on 2meirl4meirl by a user suspected of being either involved in the incident or potentially Natiekaya themself. These screenshots appeared to show a direct message conversation between Natiekaya and Caribou where the two discussed the plan. However, due to screenshots being easily forged, it is unknown if they were just an attempt to slander Caribou. Category:Drama